


After The Storm

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve just had wild, intense and filthy sex; so what do they do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.

  


Panting heavily, she fell back onto the bed, resting on her back as she stared up at the ceiling in awe. “Oh my God! That was…!” her voice trailed off as decent words to describe the experience failed to appear in her mind.

He rolled onto his back and stared equally amazed up at the ceiling. “That’s one way of putting it.” He gulped and then swept an unseeing hand over to touch her arm. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” she answered. “Just leave me here for a minute to get my breath back.”

“Were you expecting more?!” he wondered.

“No, you div!” she retorted. “I need my breath to do exciting things like talk and live. Why aren’t you breathless?”

“Respiratory bypass system,” he smugly pointed out, and pretended to yelp when she attempted to swat him. “It came in useful for the…”

“Very useful, wonderfully useful,” she reminisced with fondness. “Far better than I had imagined you performing that.”

“You’ve been fantasising about me?” he queried.

“Get over yourself,” she said to burst his egotistical bubble. “When I saw you applying that tongue of yours, of course I thought about what else it could do. It’s only natural.”

“It was very nice to do that to you, I must admit.” He confessed, “I’ve imagined what you’d taste like, several times.”

“I imagined biting you,” she remarked.

“I gathered that, from all the biting,” he chuckled. “It’s a good job I heal quickly, otherwise it’d be months before we could ever visit your mother with my neck as it is. And I won’t even start about the state of my cock.”

She blushed. “How was I to know it’d turn out to be a very biteable one?”

“You’re right, it’s totally my fault. But I refuse to take the blame for losing your bra. You tossed it goodness knows where.”

She snorted a laugh. “I did rather get caught up in the moment, didn’t I? Climbing onto you seemed more important than anything else, for some reason, despite you squirting my breasts with ketchup. Oh well; at least you licked it off.”

“That wasn’t all I licked off you!” He grinned with satisfaction. “We’ll never be able to go back to that McDonalds again though.”

“Shame,” she agreed. “Their milkshakes are excellent, and the view from their table tops of the Thames is stunning.”

“It never pays to go back anyway. Do you think you could take this leather choker off me now? The lead keeps catching on things. I was almost accidentally decapitated by the door handle earlier,” he requested.

“At least you didn’t get caught in the grating like I did,” she grouched. “These stiletto boots are a death trap waiting to happen.”

“If I take them off, can I suck your toes?” he asked eagerly.

“That’s how this all started, if you remember; you wanting to suck stuff,” she reminded him. “Not that I can blame you.”

A wolfish grin spread across his face. “Oh, I wanted to suck you alright. I wanted to suck you good and hard!”

“You’re doing it again, quoting that stupid gangster film.”

“It was a film noire,” he corrected her. “And it is considered a classic.”

“I’d call it porn wrapped up in a fancy box,” she muttered. “Talking of fancy wrapping, what did you think of my nightdress?”

“Very comfy, thanks,” he enthused. “It certainly added a definite frisson to events.”

“So you’ll be wearing it again?” she wondered as she placed her knees either side of his hips, straddling him as she attempted to undo the leather collar around his throat. “You know, should we bother to do this…”

He instantly grabbed her hips and pulled her down, re-entering her as he did so. “I’m very willing to bother,” he groaned out as he moved to entice her acceptance. “Why don’t you show me how bothered you can be,” he offered, and laughed with delight when she squealed with passion.

Now, should he remind her of the quality of those Ood handcuffs…?


End file.
